


100 Word Short Story

by HeartySunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Jumps, Military, motorcycle, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartySunny/pseuds/HeartySunny
Summary: Yet another work in my series of school assignments.Sympathize with poor Dave ;)





	100 Word Short Story

Nobody else wanted to, so Dave was chosen – the man on the end. The barren field vibrated as the vehicle thundered closer. It flew up the rickety ramp and soared over the other soldiers. Dave stared in horror as the bike fell closer to the ground. He ducked down, and the whirring engines became louder. The rubbery tire brushed his cheek.  
Thud.  
All Dave saw was black.  
He cracked his eyes open and saw the motorcycle on the ground. He looked over his body. All limbs accounted for. He took a deep breath.  
"Anyone want do that again?"  
He fainted.


End file.
